Particles and the Atom
Reality as it is known is composed of particles, which form to become atoms. The elemental particles are defined by their shapes and can be fundamentally made out several different energies, and have different properties, most notably charge. All properties are determined by the shape of the particle There are four charges: alpha (+), beta (–), gamma (^), delta (#), and thaumiel (°). Alpha and beta attract, beta and gamma repell, alpha and gamma charges when encountering rotate around each other (when one type of particle in an alpha-gammon has collectively a mass of five, some of the charge majority will be ejected towards the nearest of the opposite charge that isn't rotated around. If there is no available particle, the clump will radiate away as radiation, which harms life), delta reacts destructively in un-predictable ways, and finally thaumiel particles have governance over the very existence of reality. There is also the atractional force of gravity which is incredibly weak, exerted by all particles to each other. It adds up with mass, allowing accretion discs to form planets. Also there is the force of Magnetism, where when certain substances are given energy, the energy goes into the void, in such a way that certain other substances are pulled closer. Molecules can be ripped apart using strong enough magnetic fields, but also with extreme heat or pressure, or just with time. The more mass a particle has, thew greater the range of its charge's affect, two particles affecting each other only if their areas of affect are touching, however gravity is the only interaction in which the intensity changes based on distance, other than yes or no.There are some particles that are massive enough that they decay into lighter particles. Mass is defined on a scale, 0 being massless, and 5 being unstable. Inertia also increases with mass. Major Alphite large mass, Alpha charge, stable. Symbol:( 4+ ) Shape: tourous Minor Alphite small mass, alpha charge, stable. Symbol:( 1+ ) Shape: hollow sphere Major Betaite large mass, beta charge, unstable, decays into Muino. Symbol:( 5– ) Shape: sphere with many cavities within Minor Betaite medium mass, beta charge, stable. Symbol:( 1– ) Shape: tripple tourous Muino no mass, no charge, stable. Symbol:( 0 ) Shape: moravian star Picked up by most eyes and emitted by fire (fire is a thermal reaction where the energy in something is torn apart and recombines into Muinoes, which radiate away, having the possibility of hitting the object it came from continuing the flame). When one hits a substance, it changes into a tau-Muino, which has more energy, which had been imparted to the atom, and then "bounces" off. Tau-Muinoes have what is perceived my most ocular beings as "Color". Consciousnessian no mass, gamma charge, stable. Symbol:( 0^ ) Shape: fractal unlike any other Consciousnessian Are conscious, and if contained can be hooked up to a body to perceive its surroundings and communicate Urolon variable mass usually above 5, gamma charge, stable. Symbol:( (5<)^ ) Shape: irregular blob Any energy of its type that comes within its charge's area of effect is pulled in and merges with it, increasing its mass. Zeltimo medium mass, gamma charge, stable. Symbol:( 3^ ) Shape: two perpendicular discs Quarx large mass, gamma charge, stable. Symbol:( 4^ ) Shape: tourous knot Phanton no mass, charge unknown, stable. Symbol:( 0* ) Shape: 50 concentric spheres No known method of creation, doesn't interact with matter it passes through Dark Ion small mass, gamma charge, stable. Symbol:( 1^ ) Shape: sierpinski tetrahedron Bonds amorphously with itself to create black matter. Oblivinal Ion variable mass usually above 5, delta charge, stable. Symbol:( (5<)# ) Shape: large sphere with rough and ever-shifting surface. When visible to the naked eye, can be used as an Oblivion Core. Determination no mass, thaumiel charge, unstable, decays over time. Symbol:(0°) Shape: Penrose Triangle When visible, glows brightly. Usually present in incredibly andvanced beings such as the highest of abominations and some Personamon Avatars, this was created specificaly for the purpose of preserving them. Determination gives consciousness the ability to edit time itself, not just the time vortex, giving them eternal existence. The Atom The Atom is the building block of all matter, with the differing amounts of minor-alphites and minor-betaites determining the stability of the atom and the atom's weight. When the amount of minor-alphites grows too large, some radiate off becoming a different element.